


Mr. Brightside

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, look this is the rarest fuckin ship i ever wrote, who knows when I'll ever do this again, who knows when the world will ever see this ship again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: “This is where I met my fiance.” Nanako piped up on the other side, a fond smile on her face. “I consider Torono a fateful place.”Ryuu sat silent for a while and Nagisa couldn’t tear his gaze away. “Fateful, huh?” With that, Ryuu’s gaze locked onto Nagisa’s. “Yeah...I guess you could say that.”





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill from SASO 2016! Hope you enjoy it! It's the first time I've ever written any sort of crossover, but I couldn't ignore the prompt when it came up. :D

“We are lost.”

“No we’re not.”

Torono Town...wasn’t that a city in Canada or something? 

On the surface, a roadtrip with his sisters was a fantastic idea. A whole two weeks full of sunshine and exploration and adventure! Except now they were hopelessly lost and not even Nagisa’s usual bubbly countenance could see a bright side to this.

“Nee-chan! We should ask for directions!”

“Okay, okay.” His eldest sister slowed the car down to a crawl, driving up beside a shirtless guy on a run. Nagisa took a good look at the stranger’s back; not bad, considering Nagisa spent most of his time with half-naked dudes in a pool. 

“Excuse me!” The stranger turned and his sharp features turned from a semi-frown to a full-on grin.

“Hello!” 

Hello Mr. Brightside!

“Hi! I’m Nagisa! Hazuki Nagisa!” Immediately his two sisters glanced in his direction; neither had noticed their brother rolling down his window. Nagisa couldn’t help but notice how the stranger’s muscles moved with every twist of his body. Or his beautifully dark skin. Or that handsome smile. Nagisa’s list could go on, but then the stranger would notice how long his gaze lingered.

“Yo!” He jogged over to their stopped car and stopped in front of Nagisa’s window. “Name’s Tanaka Ryuunosuke. How can I help ya?”

“We’re looking for the ryokan here, but we’re lost and we’ve just been driving around for a while. Could you point us in the right direction?”

“The ryokan? I guess it is kinda easy to get lost out here..” Tanaka leaned back, crossing his arms. “But the ryokan’s right down the street from my place. Just take a right up there and then two lefts. You can’t miss it!”

“Really? Geeze, we’ve been going in circles and it was just right there.” Nagisa’s sister sighed, tiredly. 

Tanaka chuckled. “Torono’s got all these nooks and crannies, I don’t blame you!” Nagisa and his sisters smiled warmly. “Oh yeah! You should stop by my folks’ restaurant, we got the best food in all of Torono!” 

At the mention of delicious food, Nagisa perked up even more. “Nee-chan pleeeease can we go!” 

His sister pondered for a second, but the simultaneous stomach groan gave her their answers. “We’re all kinda hungry. Is your place close?”

“Oh yeah! Right beside the ryokan! Best for business!” Tanaka grinned cheekily, holding two thumbs up. 

“Would you like a ride home, Tanaka-san?” Nagisa mentally high-fived his sister and thanked her a thousand times for her smart thinking. But Tanaka shook his head in the negative.

“It’s all right! I’m gonna finish my run. ‘Sides, I’m a fast runner.” Tanaka winked at Nagisa and the swimmer swore, if he were a weaker man, he would have fainted right then and there. Nagisa couldn’t even be disappointed that Tanaka wouldn’t hitch a ride with them. 

“I guess that’ll give us some time to drop our things off at the ryokan…” And maybe give Nagisa a bit of time to calm down in his excitement. “We’ll see you later then! Thanks, Tanaka-san!” 

“See you later, Ryuu-chan!” Nagisa shouted out of the window as they drove away before falling back into his seat, squealing. He was going to imprint the surprised blush plus grin combo Tanaka shot his way.

* * *

 

 

“Did you see his muscles, nee-chan?! I could grill a steak on those abs!” Nagisa flopped onto the pile of futons on the floor as his sisters dragged in their suitcases.

“I wish you’d help us bring something in, Nagisa.” Nanako muttered. It didn’t matter; Nagisa wasn’t paying attention anyway.

“Lighten up, nee-chan. Nagisa’s in lo~ove!” Nagisa’s other older sister, Natsuko, giggled. “He’s a hottie! Nice choice, Nagisa!”

“What if he isn’t into me?”

“Are you kidding me, Nagisa? Of course he’s into you!” The last of Nagisa’s older sisters, Naomi (younger than Nanako, but older than Natsuko), knelt down and pinched his cheeks. “You’re  _ super _ cute and didn’t you notice how he was looking at you?”

“ _ No. _ ” Nagisa whispered, leaning in when Naomi leaned in.

“Looked like he was ready to eat. You. Up. Baby brother!”

Nagisa gasped, eyes sparkling. “Really?!” That really got Nagisa’s heart racing.

“We’re all adults here, right? Nee-chan?” Nanako looked up from her cell phone. “Nagisa should try and have a good time here at our last stop?”

Nanako chewed her bottom lip - she was still the eldest sister, but with the way Nagisa was looking at her (all hopeful and shining eyes) coupled with the real-life fact that Nagisa was indeed an adult, she had to be careful.

“Fine,” she sighed, finally. “Just be safe about it.”

Nagisa, Naomi, and Natsuko cheered, all three falling back on the futon pile they hadn’t yet laid out.

“Come on! Let’s go get that man of yours!” 

_ All right. Mission Swim With Ryuu-chan is a go! _

 

* * *

 

Ryuu’s family’s restaurant was just across the street from the ryokan. The moment Ryuu saw the Hazuki siblings make their way towards the restaurant, he called out Nagisa’s name and waved them over. He brought them in with a wide grin and sat them at a table to introduce them to his family.

Naomi gently nudged Nagisa’s side with a giggle; the sentiment of meeting Ryuu’s family was not lost on him. Hopefully he made a good impression.

“This here’s my older sister, Saeko!” Ryuu groaned when Saeko lovingly punched his gut. “She’s great! When she’s not hitting me!” 

With a yelp Ryuu jumped away from Saeko’s incoming kick. “Don’t listen to my baby brother! He doesn’t have a clue what he’s talkin’ bout!”

All four of the Hazukis laughed at their antics. Saeko was equally as rambunctious and warm as Ryuu was. Their family had owned the restaurant for several generations, though the business was run by just the two siblings now. Saeko took care of the customers and the management side of things. She also had wicked skill when it came to drink mixing. Ryuu, on the other hand, was the surprise genius in the kitchen.

“Here you go! The best of Ryuu’s cooking!” Ryuu and Saeko laid out a bunch of dishes, all of which caused the Hazuki siblings’ eyes to sparkle and stomachs to grumble. “Dig in!”

“Jesus, this is delicious!”

“Thanks!” Ryuu took a seat beside Nagisa, an action not lost on Natsuko. “So what are you guys doing here in Torono of all places?”

Nagisa put down his chopsticks, bowl completely empty. “We’re on a roadtrip! This is our last stop, actually.”

Ryuu’s eyebrows raised. “Torono Town? No offense, but we aren’t exactly Sendai.” 

“This is where I met my fiance.” Nanako piped up on the other side, a fond smile on her face. “I consider Torono a fateful place.”

Ryuu sat silent for a while and Nagisa couldn’t tear his gaze away. “Fateful, huh?” With that, Ryuu’s gaze locked onto Nagisa’s. “Yeah...I guess you could say that.”

 

* * *

 

The Hazukis planned to stay in Torono for a little over a week. Nagisa was a fast worker, spending his time at the Tanaka restaurant. He and Ryuu got closer and closer; Nagisa just hoped all his flirting was working.

“Hey, Ryuu?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you do sports or something?” Ryuu was sitting across from Nagisa at his now usual table, finally having a rare moment of free time. “It’s just...you got a great body. Like a  _ real  _ great body. So I was just wondering.”

Ryuu grinned, leaning forward and tapping Nagisa’s nose with a finger. “You checkin’ me out, Nagisa?”

Nagisa blushed, leaning his chin on clenched fists. “And if I am?”

Ryuu rested his weight on his elbows. “I’d say, ‘like what you see?’” Nagisa couldn’t help but giggle, nodding in response. “I played volleyball in high school. How about you?”

“I swim!”

“Like, competitively?”

“Yup! Breaststroke!” Ryuu gave Nagisa an appraising look over. “Y’know what, Ryuu-chan?” Nagisa shuffled a little closer to Ryuu to lean his chin on Ryuu’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Ryuu turned and Nagisa blushed at their closeness...even though he was the one who instigated it.

“You kinda have a good build for breaststroke.”

“I do, do I?” Nagisa smiled, nodding. 

“You should give it a try.”

“I got some bad news for you, Nagisa. I can float probably, but that might be it.”

“I could teach you!” Nagisa looped his arms around Ryuu’s shoulders. Well, as far as he could get around Ryuu’s shoulders. Damn is this man broad.

“I’m gonna take you up on that. The pool’s just down the street and my shift ends in 30 minutes.” Ryuu grinned. “D’you think you’d wanna wait for me?”

“Yay!” And both men grinned.

 

* * *

 

Bless. Thank you god. What did he do in his past life to be blessed by this?

Thirty minutes later found both Ryuu and Nagisa at the indoor swimming pools that were indeed just down the street. Five minutes later, Nagisa was wading in the pool when Ryuu walked out of the change room and Nagisa probably ascended. 

Ryuu strutted out in a tight pair of black swim trunks.

“Holy shit.”

“This is all I had. I don’t have anything fancy.”

“Those are great. You’re perfect!” Nagisa squeaked. “Damn.”

Ryuu waggled his eyebrows up and down before he hopped into the pool and fully submerged. When he rose back up, Nagisa didn’t bother to hide how much he was staring at Ryuu’s wet, glistening body. 

Thank you god.

“Please teach me your ways, Nagisa-sensei.” Ryuu waded towards him and Nagisa suddenly felt even more jittery. 

“Okay, watch me!” Nagisa quickly did one lap of breaststroke and when he swam towards Ryuu, he already had a bit of an idea on how to …’teach’...Ryuu. 

“Damn! That was so cool. How do you do that thing?!” Ryuu tried copying Nagisa’s movements, but looked a bit silly.

With two shaky hands, Nagisa reached out and placed one palm on Ryuu’s abdomen and the other on his shoulder.  _ That. Is. Nice. _ “I’m a bit of a hands-on kind of teacher, Ryuu-chan.”

Nagisa was sure he was incredibly red in the face.

“I don’t mind.” Ryuu whispered, suddenly way closer to Nagisa’s face than earlier. Nagisa trailed one hand along Ryuu’s arm, gulping at the solidness of the other man’s bicep. His breath hitched when Ryuu placed two broad palms on his hips. “I don’t mind at all.”

Nagisa was thankful that the only people at the pool were him and Ryuu. Not even the lifeguard--

“There’s no lifeguard.” Nagisa’s gaze locked onto Ryuu’s lips, which were currently quirked into a smile. 

“I know the guy who owns this place..” Ryuu’s voice was very low, but it didn’t matter as Nagisa just leaned in even closer. Ryuu cupped Nagisa’s cheek with one hand, tracing Nagisa’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Nagisa couldn’t wait any longer. “Come here.” He immediately pulled Ryuu down to his lips and shivered at the contact. Ryuu gently maneuvered them to gently press Nagisa against the edge of the pool. 

And in between Ryuu’s tongue sliding across his lips and the feel of Ryuu’s palm kneading his ass, Nagisa thought:

_ Torono Town is a fateful place indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @stillwritinghallelujah


End file.
